Space Hopper
Read Award Description |Levels=20 |type=Main Game |genre=Platformer, Action |websites=Nitrome.com Miniclip |controls=← → - Move ↑ - Jump |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Mat Annal Programming Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen |special= }} Space Hopper is an action-platformer game released on May 2007 for Miniclip. The player controls an astronaut with the goal of collecting stars in order to open a black hole. ---- Controls ← → Left and right arrow keys - Move astronaut ↑ Up key - Jump Levels Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Ending Enemies * Brain Aliens - It walks slowly around and causes one heart to be lost if touched. * Blue masked robot - It will move when the Astronaut moves and stop when he does. When touched one heart is lost. *'Green Masked Robots' - A faster version of the blue masked robot, it too will also follow the astronaut. If touched one heart will be lost. *'Worms' - It moves slower than the blue masked robot and will follow the player. It will always take the faster route to the astronaut. *'Blue Jumping Aliens' - It jumps up and down and will cause on heart to lost if touched. *'Green Jumping Aliens' - It jumps around a planet and causes one heart to be lost when touched. *'Jumping Octopuses' - It is small and jumps in and out of a hole and can only be found on purple planets. If one is touched one heart is lost. *'U.F.O:' - It is the last enemy found in the game, seen only in level 14 and 15. It will zoom back and fourth and take one heart away at contact. Interactive Objects *'Stars' - Stars are found scattered around. They must all be collected to open a black hole. Blue glowing stars are worth 250 points and pink glowing ones are worth 500 points. *'Black Hole' - Once all stars in the level are collected a black hole will appear. If jumped to the Astronaut will get sucked into them and go onto the next level. Planets *'Purple Planets' Purple planets are normal planets and do no special other then being the only planet that has Jumping Octopuses on them. *'Yellow Planets' Yellow Planets allow the Astronaut to run faster and to jump farther. *'Green Planets' Cause the Astronaut to walk slower and jump little only allowing him to jump to planets that are very close. *'Metal Planets' metal planet act like purple planets. *'Small Planets' are very tiny but act like normal planets. *'Electric Planets' are big and covered with metal. After a few second they will make their surface of them covered with blue electricity. A well timed jump will allow the Astronaut to not take damage from the electricity. *'Hot Planets' are the most dangerous planet encountered. They have a black crust on them that allows safe travel around them. But in between the black crust is harmful red liquid. Sometimes there is small parts of the black crust that is between large parts of liquid. *'Ice Planets' have slippery surface that causes the Astronaut to move slowly in one direction but will soon speed up over time. Menu Spacehoppermenu.png|The titlescreen for Space Hopper Trivia * Faint talking can be heard in the background of the Music played on the Title screen. * Space Hopper is a name of a level in Go! Go! Ufo!. Category:Space Hopper Category:Main Games Category:Games